


Who could love me?

by ryoutaaa



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth
Genre: Depression, M/M, Other, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Emotional Tension, suicidal yosuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoutaaa/pseuds/ryoutaaa
Summary: Minato and Souji begin dating. This makes Yosuke very upset.





	

Souji was an angel in Yosuke’s eyes. All Yosuke wanted was to see his partner happy; but not like this. After Souji had met Minato Yosuke found himself disappear out of the picture. All Yosuke saw was the person he had fallen head over heels for happy with someone else. However, why didn’t he expect different? No one could possibly love him, he was too irritating.  But hey, now he was like a ghost compared to that blue haired boy. Minato was much cuter than him after all, so why should he really be surprised about this? 

First, he thought that Saki actually had loved him. Then when he heard her voice in the T.V. world it was proved wrong. Now, Souji who Yosuke kept finding himself falling head over heels for-- quite literally -- is with someone more lovable than him. Seeing Souji’s smile used to be enough to warm Yosuke’s heart. It used to be a reason to keep going on despite being depressed and having such a low self esteem. 

Who was he kidding though? Everyone found him annoying. Even his “partner”. His heart was dropping deeper into his stomach every moment. However, he couldn’t just allow himself to cry--What if someone heard him? And like Hell did he want someone like Theodore trying to help him again. The last time he did that Naoto found out the truth and it was all blamed on him.

Honestly, he couldn’t wish to go home now. Yosuke just wanted to lock himself within his room and bawl his heart out. Souji had always teased him about how bad he was with love, and honestly he was right. He wasn’t good with girls, nor was he good with guys. 

Why did he want love so badly? Oh- shit. He felt tears starting to form from the corners of his eyes. He bit down on his bottom lip, trying to ignore the pain. He felt someone’s gaze meet him, however he didn’t want to look up. He didn’t want to talk. He didn’t want to be mocked. All he wanted was to be in Souji’s arms. He wanted Souji to hold him and comfort him and kiss him. However, Minato stole that all away from that.

“I love you” Is what Yosuke had just overheard from Souji. 

“...I-I,” Started Minato. God, Yosuke’s heart shattered into a thousand pieces. He wanted to break in like Aigis did during the Special Day and cancel their ‘vows’ “love you too, Souji.”

Yosuke instinctively looked up, to realize who was looking at him. It was just stupid Kanji. He was probably going to say something about how cute they were. Yosuke could see Kanji blushing after all. Maybe it was because he was happy for those two?  Who cares. Yosuke couldn’t care at all. 

In fact, Yosuke had just pushed Kanji out of his way, making sure no one had seen his frown or the tears dripping down from his cheeks. He just wanted to hide. So, of course he just shoved himself into a classroom that wasn’t being used for any of the attractions and let himself bawl in there. 

He didn’t need anyone to care for him anymore. He didn’t want anyone to care for him besides his partner. He wanted the person he had seen as an angel to love him. He wanted to touch Souji’s soft looking hair, he wanted to hold Souji in his arms. He wanted to be Souji’s everything. However, Yosuke knew he couldn’t be anyone’s everything. Yosuke knew he was too desperate. Yosuke had nothing. Yosuke wasn’t allowed to have Saki, nor was he allowed to have Souji. 

He let himself begin to bawl. He felt like one of those girls in those sad chick flicks where their dad says they can’t date their ‘love of their life.’ Yosuke just wanted to feel some sort of relief, but the only relief he was getting was crying like a girl. Honestly, he hoped that no one was worried enough to come looking for him. No one really needed Yosuke, and his friends all really hated him if he thought about it. All they did was use him for his money. He irritated them to hell and back. Perhaps once he had gotten out of this Hell of a labyrinth filled place he could finally make it so no one had to deal with him anymore? All he knew is that he would cry for months over not being able to have Souji. Because, honestly he thought that Souji loved him back. Yosuke let out a shaky sigh, imagining how Souji’d comfort him. How his soft and gentle voice would be enough to make him calm. 

How... Selfish was Yosuke really? Yosuke should be happy that his partner is happy. But, he isn’t. And nothing would ever change that. 


End file.
